Broken City, Broken Arrow
by WindyCity96
Summary: As the Legends search the remains of Star City 2046, they find that Oliver Queen is alive. But the fall of Star City has made him someone else. Something else.


Sara could hardly believe she was standing in the Arrow Cave. Only a few weeks ago she'd been training her with her sister, now it was in ruins. The glass cases that once held the team's costumes were shattered. The computers from where Felicity once kept a watchful digital eye on the city had been ripped apart and salvaged for parts. Broken arrows scattered the floor. "This is a nightmare."

"I know what you mean," Ray agreed. The entire city was a reminder of the tragedy that took his fiancée Anna years ago. Only worse.

"I know this must be hard for all of you," Rip sympathized as he picked up what he could only assume was the former bow of Speedy "but this is only beginning." He'd seen countless places like this. Shattered layers of fallen heroes, who gave their lives to try and stop Vandal Savage.

Sara looked down as she felt something break against her foot. Felicity's glasses. "What happened here?"

Snart stayed silent as he surveyed the battered layer, drawing his gun at the slightest motion from the darkness. "You got two seconds before your heart stops cold."

"I don't want any trouble."

Sara recognized that voice immediately "Oliver?"

"Sara?" his voice was darker, gravellier, but it was still his "is that you?"

Sara smiled. "I knew it. I knew you were alive." But when she saw him, her heart stopped.

His hair was grey, a thick and burly goatee on his face, now wrinkled and weary. But worse of all was the empty shirt sleeve that dangled where his left arm should be. "All these years and you haven't aged a day."

Sara opened her mouth to speak, but no sound would come out. Fortunately, Ray Palmer always had an optimistic quip ready. "One of the benefits of time travel," He said with a smile "It's good to see you Oliver. You, uh, you look good."

"Ray Palmer," the old archer gave a weary smile. His first in years "you haven't changed a bit."

"This is Rip Hunter," the Atom introduced "the one who recruited us to be legends."

"Mr. Queen," the Time Lord greeted as he shook his hand "It's truly an honor. I assume you already know the rest of the team."

"Hope you don't mind us barging in to your little headquarters," Snart commented "don't worry. Mick and I pros at keeping secrets."

"Doesn't matter anymore," Oliver said in a hollow voice "nothing does."

"O-Oliver, what happened to you?" Sara asked finally "what happened to the city?"

"Yeah, and why is Felicity's name on my building?" Ray added, earning a look from Sara.

Oliver scowled. "Slade happened." The old archer groaned as he sat down on the edge of a cracked table. "Vandal Savage, he busted Slade out of Lian Yu. Set him loose on the city. Called it punishment for protecting Kendra and Carter."

Kendra looked around in horror. "All of this because of me?"

"Once they found more Mirakuru," Oliver continued "they used it to make an army. We didn't stand a chance."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Stein asked "STAR Labs, The Flash."

"Barry died twenty years ago."

Stein's jaw went slack, the thought of the bright young Barry Allen dying at such a young age enough to make his head spin.

It surprised Snart and Mick as well. If the Flash had been dead for twenty years in 2046, that meant the Flash of 2016 was running on borrowed time.

"Besides, Central City has enough problems," Oliver sighed as he picked up a half empty vodka bottle and took a sip "no use in dragging them into a lost cause."

"We have to do something," Sara demanded, balling her hands into tight fists

"What do you suggest Miss Lance?" Rip asked.

"We take down Slade. Save the city."

"Sara, that's impossible," Oliver disputed "I know, I tried."

"No," Sara growled "Slade doesn't get away with this. Or Savage. This is our home. And I am not going stand by and let those monsters-,"

"Laurel is _dead_." Sara staggered back at Oliver's outburst, not just from the whip-like crack in his voice, but also from the dreaded confirmation that her sister was gone "Diggle is dead. Roy is dead. Thea's dead. Felicity," the archer's voice broke as teas formed in his eyes "Felicity… is dead. Slade killed right here in front of me. Right after he did this," Oliver motioned at his severed arm. "Everyone's gone, Sara."

Sara swallowed a growing lump in her throat as she struggled to keep from crying. "So make their deaths mean something. Come with us," she pleaded "help us stop Slade. Together we can save Star City."

"Sara, _look_ at me," Oliver insisted, his body and soul both damaged beyond repair "I can't fight. I can't even string a bow."

"I can make you a prosthetic," Ray offered "with all the features we can think of. Super strength, a built-in retractable compound bow. Maybe even some laser arrows."

Oliver dismissed it immediately. "You should go. If Slade finds out about Kendra, he'll hand her over to Savage. Then things will only get worse."

Sara could hardly believe that this was the same man who survived five years on a deserted island. "So that's it? You're just going to give up? This city needs you."

"This city is dying _because_ of me!" Oliver shouted "because of the enemies I made on that island. Monsters that followed me here. I never saved this city," said Oliver "all I did was delay its death."

"Mr. Queen, I know don't know you very well," Rip admitted "but I do know your story. And that story is a legend. One whose legacy has inspired men and women to take arms defend this city and countless others for generations."

"He's right. In the Glades, we found this kid," Sara informed "who's been trying to hold back Slade's force. He's the new Green Arrow."

Oliver took a long sip of his vodka. "You tell that kid that my legacy," he said, his voice full of self-loathing "is only going to get him killed."

Sara grabbed his arm as he walked off, her eyes pleading with him to be the hero she knew him to be. She looked into his eyes, eyes that were once full of strength and courage, now reduced into shattered orbs of pain and grief. "This city still needs you Oliver."

His response was absolute. "Oliver Queen is dead."


End file.
